Lyla & Clark Las Nuevas Aventuras De Superman
by Kal-K
Summary: Meses después del regreso de Superman desde Apokolips, una hermosa mujer se presenta en el Daily Planet como Lyla Free ante Clark que en verdad es Lashina y viene con un secreto para el. Ultimos Capitulos
1. Capitulo 1: Los hijos del ultimo P1

Meses después del regreso de Superman y Supergirl a la tierra. Cosas del pasado del hombre de acero vuelven a caer en sus hombros

Nuevo Génesis. Se ve a Amazing Grace sentada en el césped cargando un bebe, cuando se le acerca un hombre es Lightray

Como esta mi amada mujer y mi querida hija – dice el hombre

Muy bien, querido – responde Grace, la mirada de Lightray cambia

Cuando vas a hablar con Kal-El. Sabes que no tengo problema que la pequeña Lira se ha mi hija, pero tienes que hablar con el como es su padre biológico

Lo se, créeme que lo se – le responde Grace

Lyla & Clark. Las Nuevas Aventuras De Superman

Personajes Principales: Clark Kent/Superman – Lyla Free/Lashina – Perry White – Jimmy Olsen – Lex Luthor – Amazing Grace – Lightray – Mister Miracle – Big Barda – Oberon y Tess Mercer

Superman Creado Por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

Desarrollado Para La Televisión: Alfred Gough y Miles Millar

Hoy presento: Los hijos del último hijo de Kriptón Parte 1

Metrópolis. Daily Planet

Se ve a Clark trabajando en su computadora en una nueva historia, cuando se le acerca Jimmy

Hey, CK – dice Jimmy

Hola Jimmy – le responde Clark

Es una lastima que la señorita Lane se allá marchado – dice Jimmy

Si, pero si le han ofrecido un mejor puesto en otro lugar bien por ella – le responde Clark

Si, allá en Gótica donde el hombre murciélago. Dicen que ese hombre esta loco – le dice Jimmy a Clark, este se le queda mirando

Yo no lo creo, es como Superman un justiciero mas – Clark le dice a Jimmy

LexCorp. Oficina de Lex Luthor. Este se encuentra tirando todo a su paso

Esos malditos Súper, han arruinado todos mis planes. Todos estos meses desde que volvieron de Apokolips debo planear algo, necesito tener un aliado igual que poderoso que ellos – se dice Lex, cuando de repente comienza a sonreír – ya se que voy hacer

Por las calles de la ciudad se ve una mujer de cabello negro con camiseta azul y pantalones negros caminar hacia el Daily Planet

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Perry White. Este se encuentra en una reunión con Clark sobre un caso

Clark, sabes que te estimo y se que eres un buen reportero pero desde que se fue Lois, necesito que tengas un compañero que te ayude a conseguir nuevas historias – le dice Perry a Clark

Créeme que lo se Perry, pero hasta el momento no hemos encontrado a nadie tan bueno como ella y tu lo sabes – le dice Clark

Si, lo se Clark – le responde Perry. En ese momento tocan la puerta

Pase – dice Perry, entra Jimmy – Olsen que sucede – pregunta Perry White

Necesitan hablar con el señor Kent – responde Jimmy

Bien, ve Kent después seguiremos viendo esto – le dice Perry a Clark

Como digas, Perry – dice Clark y sale de la oficina. Al salir de la oficina Clark le pregunta a Jimmy

Quien quiere hablar conmigo, Jimmy – le pregunta Clark a Jimmy

Ella se encuentra en tu escritorio, es mujer muy hermosa de largo cabello negro – le dice Jimmy a Clark, Kent se quedo pensando en quien será. Así que se pone a caminar hacia su escritorio que estaba cerca de la oficina de Perry

Al acercarse vio a alguien que estaba al lado de la otra silla de su escritorio, la mujer vestía un pantalón negro que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla, camiseta azul con manga hasta los codos y en verdad con un largo cabello negro hasta la cintura. Ella se dio vuelta y lo vio, se dio cuenta que el la observaba se podía ver que la mujer usaba lentes y ocupaba lápiz labial negro, ella era muy alta. Al principió Clark no la reconoció pero en un tiempo más se daría cuenta de quien es. El se acerco a ella

Buenos días. Soy Clark Kent, usted me buscaba – pregunto Clark

Si, mi nombre es Lyla Free y soy reportera. Supe que han estado buscando una o uno – dijo ella muy tranquila

Si, es verdad. Me puede dar sus referencias para entregárselas a mi jefe – le dijo Clark a ella

La verdad es que no tengo, no me han querido contratar – le respondió ella

Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada por usted – dijo el, mirándole los ojos

Señor por favor que le parece si me deja como pasantía por un mes y de esa manera le puedo demostrar que soy capaz. Por favor soy yo sola con mi hijo – dijo Lyla

Bien, le daré una oportunidad. Lyla – le dijo Clark a ella

Gracias. Kal – dijo la mujer y Clark al escuchar eso pudo recordar a quien le recordaba

Lashina – pregunto Clark asombrado

Desde hace unos meses. Lyla Free – le respondió la ex-guerrera

Que haces aquí – le pregunto el

Busco empleo, no puedo seguir molestando a Miracle, Barda y su amigo Obero. Además sabes que cuando me esfuerzo en algo lo cumplo y le tengo que comprar cosas a mi hijo – dijo ella

Estas viviendo con Scott y Barda….espera, dijiste hijo – Clark le dijo a ella muy pálido, ya sabiendo la respuesta

Nuestro hijo. Kol-El o aquí en la tierra Cole Kent, el fue concebido durante tu estancia en Apokolips – le respondió ella en voz baja tratando que nadie la escuche

Tengo un hijo – dice Clark, sin poder creerlo

Minutos después. En la oficina de Perry

Perry, no te arrepentirás – le dice Clark

Eso espero – le responde Perry. Clark ya se esta yendo cuando, Perry le habla – me gustaría conocer a tu hijo – y dile a…Lyla Free que pase

Yo también quiero conocerlo… – dice Clark –…y ahora le digo que venga

Bien – dice Perry, mientras Clark se va – Así que Clark tiene un hijo, Martha ya es abuela – Perry se queda pensando y sonríe

Mientras. Clark camina otra vez hacia Lashina o Lyla

Lashina – dice Clark

Querido, es Lyla Free desde hace unos meses gracias a tu amiga Chloe Sullivan – le dice a Clark con una sonrisa

Como – dice Clark, otra vez sorprendido

Si, es verdad pero le pedí que no te lo dijera un día la contacte y no sabe de nuestro hijo – le responde ella, segundo después le dice – que me querías decir

Perry quiere conocerte – le responde Clark, el se le acerca y le habla – tu y yo después vamos hablar de todo esto

En el nuevo departamento de Oliver Queen. Chloe se encuentra hablando con Clark

Que…tiene un hijo tuyo, no lo creo. Cuando me contacto nunca me lo dijo, que estoy diciendo claro que lo creo. Seguramente tú y ella estuvieron ocupados en tu estancia en Apokolips – le dice Chloe nerviosa

Chloe, tranquila. Yo aun no lo creo, no se que voy hacer desde ahora – le dice Clark a ella

Oliver se levanta de tu asiento

Yo por mi parte de felicito Clark, ahora eres padre – le dice Oliver sinceramente

Gracias Olí – le responde Clark, Chloe se acerca a Clark

Clark, no te preocupes yo me encargo de crearle su identidad a tu…hijo Cole

Gracias Chloe – responde Clark, abre la ventana y se va volando cambiando a Supervelocidad a su ropa de Superman

Será un buen padre – dice Oliver, Chloe lo mira

Tienes razón – le responde Chloe y ella sonríe

En un modesto departamento se ve a Scott Free a su esposa Big Barda, junto a su amigo Oberon conversando con Lashina en el living, mientras ella carga a un pequeño bebe en una manta azul

Entonces te vas – dice Barda

Si, Kal me ha pedido que intentemos vivir juntos como una familia – responde Lashina

Me parece bien – dice Oberon tratando de sonreír

Y en lo del trabajo del Daily Planet como te fue – pregunta Scott

Me fue bien, gracias a la ayuda de Kal – responde Lashina a la pregunta de Scott, en ese momento alguien toca la ventana del balcón del departamento, todos ven hacia ella, se ve a Clark vestido de Superman

Es Kal – dice Lashina con una voz de alegría, Clark entra al balcón y abre las ventanas. Luego las cierra y se acerca a los demás

Hola a todos – les dice Clark

Ha pasado tiempo. Kal – le dice Barda

Si, mucho tiempo – le responde Clark sonrojándose por algo que paso

Nos alegra de verte bien, Kal-El y que te pareció la noticia – dice Scott

Sorpresiva. Pero me gusta mucho, yo siempre he querido tener una familia – le responde Clark, viendo a su hijo

Gracias por todo – les dice Lashina y abre un tunel de luz – nos vamos a tu departamento – pregunta ella

Si – dice el, al escuchar esto ella se acerca a el y lo beso con muchas ganas, Clark tratando de resistirse, después el toma en brazos a su hijo y Lashina un bolso grande y entran al tunel de luz

Los demás se quedan viendo la escena

Segundos después. En el departamento de Clark, aparece la familia

Que te parece, el departamento – dice Clark cargando al bebe

Es enorme, es más grande que el de Barda y el de su marido – dice Lashina impresionada, en ese momento suena el celular de Clark, este contesta

Si. Hola, te estado llamando tienes que saber algo…no te preocupes no es nada malo, mañana voy a la granja que estés bien – Clark termina de hablar y guarda el celular

Kal. Con quien hablabas – pregunta Lashina

Primero es Clark y segundo hablaba con mi madre. Mañana vamos a la granja donde crecí para que se conozcan tú y mi hijo a mi madre – le dice Clark a ella y los dos se quedan mirando

En un laboratorio a las afueras de Metrópolis. Se ve a Lex trabajando en un proyecto con una enorme maquina

Pronto mi creación estará lista y despertara – dice Lex con una sonrisa maliciosa


	2. Capitulo 2: Los hijos del ultimo P2

Al otro día

Metrópolis: Departamento de Clark. Este y Lashina están desayunando en la cocina, mientras el bebe se esta tomando su leche en su mamadera

Nunca creí decirlo, pero estoy nerviosa voy a conocer a tu madre adoptiva – dice Lashina algo preocupada

No te preocupes todo saldrá bien – le dice Clark, sujetándole la mano. Los dos se miran y se sonrojan

En otra parte del universo. Amazing Grace se prepara a ir a la tierra con su hija y Lightray

Grace vamos – pregunta el hombre

Si – responde la mujer, los tres entran al túnel de luz y este desaparece

Lyla & Clark. Las Nuevas Aventuras De Superman

Personajes Principales: Clark Kent/Superman – Lyla Free/Lashina – Perry White – Jimmy Olsen – Lex Luthor – Amazing Grace – Lightray – Mister Miracle – Big Barda – Oberon y Tess Mercer

Superman Creado Por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

Desarrollado Para La Televisión: Alfred Gough y Miles Millar

Hoy presento: Los hijos del último hijo de Kriptón Parte 2

Smallville. Granja Kent: Se ve un auto que entra a la granja. Allí vienen Clark y Lyla junto a su hijo, Martha Kent sale de la casa al ver el auto detenerse frente a la casa. Los tres se bajaron del auto y Martha se les quedo viendo

Clark – dijo Martha al momento de abrazar a su hijo

Mamá – respondió Clark, Martha seguía viendo a Lyla y a Cole – hijo no nos vas a presentar

Si, claro. Mamá ella es Lyla Free y el es Cole Kent mi hijo – le dijo Clark a su madre, ella se quedo sorprendida

Veo el parecido…pero cuando se conocieron – pregunto Martha

Creo que eso será mejor que lo respondamos adentro – les dijo Lyla/Lashina

Tienes razón – le dijo Clark

Minutos después. En el interior

A ver si entiendo bien, cuando tu Clark fuiste secuestrado por Darkseid tuviste un romance con Lashina que ahora se llama Lyla Free y de aquel romance nació Cole, es eso verdad – dijo Martha

Si – dicen al mismo tiempo Clark y Lyla, en ese momento tocan la puerta Clark se levanta de la silla y va abrir la puerta, al abrirla se queda con la boca abierta

Grace… - dice Clark al ver a Amazing Grace, luego se da cuenta que la acompaña uno de los nuevos dioses. Clark vuelve a mirar a Grace y se da cuenta que esta cargando un bebe como de un mes mayor que su hijo – no puede

Hola papi – dice Grace, Clark se pone pálido

Creo que necesito sentarme – dice Clark apunto de ahogarse

Minuto después. Clark se encontraba sentado en la silla, con un millón de ideas en la casa o con una específicamente, en ese momento Martha hablo

Clark, ahora tienes dos hijos – le dice Martha a su hijo

Lo veo madre – dice Clark, en eses minuto mira a la madre de su hija – Grace, que quieres de mi – le pregunto Clark

No quiero nada de ti, Kal – le dijo la mujer y respiro – solamente quiero que conozcas a nuestra hija, yo estoy viviendo en nuevo génesis con ella y Lightray

Me alegro por ti, Grace y por ti Lightray – dice Clark

Gracias Kal, quisimos venir para que la conocieras y fueras parte de su vida – le dice Lightray

No se preocupen lo seré y dime Clark – les dice Clark, Lyla y Martha ven toda esta situación – espero que no les moleste pero me gustaría que mi dos hijos se conocieran, Grace tengo un hijo con Lashina – le dice Clark

Bien, Clark y a mi dime Sollis – le responde el guerrero, este mira a Grace

De acuerdo que se conozcan – dice Grace y esta se acerca cargando a su hija hacia Lashina que esta sentada cargando a su hijo

Creo que era hora que nuestros hijos se conocieran – dijo Lashina a Grace

Si, eso me parece Lashina – le responde Grace

No. Soy Lyla Free – le dice Lashina

Bien – dice seria Grace. Clark y Sollis se miran

En verdad, no se llevan bien – dice Clark

…eso es hace años – dice Sollis a Clark, se le acerca Martha

Quieren comer algo – les dice Martha

Mamá, creo que sería una gran idea – dice Clark, tratando de quitar la tensión. Grace se acerca a Clark, mientras Lyla ve esto

Ka…Clark, quieres cargar a nuestra hija – le pregunta Grace a Clark

Si, me gustaría. Como se llama ella – le dice el a Grace

Se llama Lira-El – le responde la mujer mientras se la entrega en sus brazos

Es un hermoso nombre, para una hermosa niña – dice Clark, mirando a su hija mayor

Departamento de Oliver. Chloe se encuentra trabajando en su computadora, cuando entra Oliver al living. El se acerca a besarla, los dos se besan apasionadamente. Cuando Chloe abre los ojos y ve el cuello de la camisa de Oliver manchado con lápiz labial

Oliver…otra vez – dijo Chloe triste y casi llorando, el simplemente la vio

Lo siento, comencemos de nuevo – le dijo Oliver

Ya no podemos. Desde el día que tuve ese aborto y perdimos a nuestro hijo – Chloe llorando comenzó a caminar así la otra habitación

A donde vas – le pregunto Oliver

Me voy…hasta siempre Oliver Queen – dijo Chloe, marchándose hacer sus maletas. El se quedo mirándola

Italia. En las afueras de su capital Roma, se ve en una enorme y hermosa casa. De allí sale una mujer de cabello largo y rubia, en la mano derecha lleva un periódico y esta lo ve

Voy de regreso a Metrópolis – dice la mujer, lo que ve ella es la imagen de Superman en la portada

La imagen se oscurece

Capítulos: De Lyla & Clark. Las Nuevas Aventuras De Superman

Capítulo 1: Los hijos del último hijo de Kriptón Parte 1

Aparece una nueva reportera llamada Lyla Free que cambiara la vida de Clark y junto a un hijo de Clark y…

Capítulo 2: Los hijos del último hijo de Kriptón Parte 2

…también aparece Amazing Grace junto a Lightray ante Clark para presentarle a su hija

Capítulo 3: Mandy

Mandy la antigua porrista regresa para vengarse de Clark por lo que sucedió en el pasado. Ella sigue siendo "buena en química"


	3. Capitulo 3: Mandy Parte 1

Semanas Después

Metrópolis: Departamento de Oliver. Clark y Oliver se encuentran conversando, mientras que este último termina de guardar sus últimas cosas

Has sabido de ella. Clark – le pregunta Oliver

Si, se encuentra bien – le responde Clark – y tu ha donde iras – le pregunta Clark a Oliver

Star City – le responde Oliver

Tu estas seguro – le dice Clark

Oliver asiente con la cabeza – Mía me esta esperando junto a…Dinah – le dice Oliver a el

Entonces va enserio tu relación con Dinah – le pregunta Clark a Oliver

Si, va enserio – le dice Oliver. Este se acerca a Clark y le estrecha la mano, Clark hace lo mismo – adiós Clark

Hasta pronto amigo – le dice Clark

Lyla & Clark. Las Nuevas Aventuras De Superman

Personajes Principales: Clark Kent/Superman – Lyla Free/Lashina – Lex Luthor – Perry White – Jimmy Olsen –Tess Mercer

Superman Creado Por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

Desarrollado Para La Televisión: Alfred Gough y Miles Millar

Hoy les presento: Mandy

Daily Planet. Se ve ha Clark y Lyla trabajar uno al lado del otro como sus escritorios están juntos, ellos se encuentran trabajado en sus escritorios en una nueva historia

Que bueno que tu madre pudo cuidar a Cole – dice Lyla

Si, pero no le podemos dejar a nuestro hijo todos los días – le dice Clark a Lyla

Créeme que lo Clark, pero no tenemos a nadie mas que lo pueda cuidar. Chloe Sullivan se fue hace unas semanas y hoy Oliver Queen se fue – Lyla le dice a Clark

No te preocupes, ya se me ocurrió una idea – le responde Clark a Lyla, en eso se escucha el grito de Perry

Kent, Free, Olsen a mi oficina – dice Perry. Los dos reporteros con el joven fotógrafo fueron corriendo hacia la oficina de Perry

Que sucede Perry – pregunta Clark

Necesito que ustedes tres vayan al hotel tres pinos a entrevistar y fotografiar a la señora Scott es una brillante química en crear perfumes y esas cosas – les dice Perry

Debes estar bromeando – le dice Lyla

No, son ordenes del jefe – dice Perry y les comienza a explicar lo que pasa – esta mujer le va a dar al periódico una buena cantidad de dinero para que la entreviste, ella se quiere hacer una imagen aquí en el país, esta mujer viene llegando de Italia y nadie la conoce la conoce aquí y hace unos meses quedo viuda se había casado hace un mes con un joven millonario – les dice Perry a los tres

Era italiano – pregunta Jimmy

No. Era del país y del pueblo de Clark, igual la mujer – le responde Perry – otra cosa más Lyla tu no vas ella a pedido que solamente vaya un reportero y un fotógrafo

Podrías ir dos – dice ella

Especifico hombres – le responde el

Minutos después. Afuera del Daily Planet, Clark y Jimmy van saliendo cuando se les acerca Lyla

En verdad no puedo ir – pregunta ella

Ya escuchaste, lo que dijo – le responde Clark, le da un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos después – le dice el. Clark y Jimmy se suben a un taxi y se van

Hotel Los Tres Pinos. Clark y Jimmy se acercan a la recepción

Buenas tardes, somos del Daily Planet venimos a ver a la señora Scott – le dice Clark al gerente

Usted es el señor Kent – pregunta el hombre

Si – responde Clark

Le pido que espere un poco, la señora quiso que primero entrara el fotógrafo y luego usted – le dice el gerente

Bien, entra Jimmy – le dice Clark al chico

Claro señor Kent – le dice Jimmy, el gerente se le acerca

Ella se encuentra en la suite presidencial, el botones le dirá donde – dice el gerente y Jimmy se va al ascensor

Dos horas después, Clark venia llegando al vestíbulo de detener un robo en la ciudad, cuando Jimmy salió del ascensor

Listo Jimmy – pregunto Clark

Si y…- respondió Jimmy

Que sucede – le pregunta Clark a Jimmy

Nada vaya a verla – dijo Jimmy, Clark entro al ascensor y Jimmy se quedo pensando – tal vez debí decirle que la conoce

Minutos después. Clark esta afuera de la suite toca la puerta, se escucha una voz

Pase – dice la voz de la mujer, a Clark le recuerda a alguien la voz. Clark entra y cierra la puerta – enseguida salgo me estoy cambiando de ropa, toma asiento – dice la mujer

Clark obedece y toma asiento. Se comienzan a escuchar unos pasos que se aproximan hacia el, Clark se levanta para saludarla. Aparece una mujer rubia, Clark al mirarle la cara enseguida la reconoce

Ma…Ma…Mandy eres tú – dice Clark sorprendido

Hola cariño – le dice Mandy la antigua porrista de la secundaria abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla – ha pasado arto tiempo y te ves mejor, pero los lentes no me gustan – le dice ella, tomando asiento

Así que tú eres la señora Scott – le dice pensativo Clark, igual que ella toma asiento

Si, me case con Jack el año pasado pero en un accidente de transito murió, tuve suerte de salvarme y me al morir me dejo una enorme herencia como sus padres estaban muertos y no tenia mas familiares, gracias a eso he comenzado a construir mi imperio recordaras que era buena para la química – le dijo ella

Como olvidarlo – le dijo Clark sarcásticamente

De esa forma he creado nuevos productos de belleza, maquillaje, fragancias – le explica ella a el – quieres tomar algo – le pregunta ella y este le mira extrañado – no te preocupes no tiene rocas verdes – le dice ella

Bien, que tienes – le pregunta el

Limonada, según recuerdo te gustaba – le responde ella, Clark asiente con una sonrisa

Minutos después. Clark se esta tomando el primer sorbo, cuando Mandy lo mira con una sonrisa

Que – dice un poco molesto Clark

Se me olvidaba decirte, tiene rocas rojas Superman – le dice Mandy acercándose a el, le quita las gafas y las tira al suelo. Pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besa – y mi labial también es de rocas rojas

Creo que es hora que no divirtamos amor – le dice Redk Clark a Mandy

Pero primero donde el gerente para que despidan a tu amigo – le ordena Mandy

Como tú quieras – le responde Redk Clark

Varias Horas Después. Daily Planet, ya esta anocheciendo y nadie sabe nada de Clark

Aun nada – dice Perry

Nada, Jefe – le responde Jimmy

Que no me digas jefe – le grita Perry a Jimmy, mientras en Lyla mira por la ventana de la oficina

Hotel Tres Pinos. Suite de Mandy, en el dormitorio de ella se ve mucha ropa regada en el suelo, en la cama se pueden observar dos cuerpos desnudos durmiendo uno de ellos es Mandy que se encuentra enzima del otro cuerpo que viene siendo Clark

Mientras tanto por la calles de metrópolis se ve a una persona que viste con andrajos y se le ve unas mechas rojas, no se sabe si es hombre o mujer, esta persona esta caminando hacia el departamento de Clark

La imagen se oscurece


	4. Capitulo 4: Mandy Parte 2

Departamento de Clark. Lashina se esta tomando un café mirando por el balcón del departamento, cuida suena el timbre

Espero que se ha Kal-El – dice entre si Lashina, ella cierra la ventana corrediza del balcón y va abrir la puerta – si, que necesita – pregunta ella, cuando la persona que esta allí se quita los andrajos y se le revela que es Tess Mercer – tu…

¿Lashina? – Dice Tess algo contrariada y sin su quemadura en la cara – busco a Clark

El no esta, pero pasa y espéralo. Desde ahora dime Lyla – le dice ella

Lyla & Clark. Las Nuevas Aventuras De Superman

Personajes Principales: Clark Kent/Superman – Lyla Free/Lashina – Perry White – Jimmy Olsen –Tess Mercer – Lex Luthor

Superman Creado Por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

Desarrollado Para La Televisión: Alfred Gough y Miles Millar

Hoy les presento: Mandy Parte 2

Al otro día…Hotel Tres Pinos

Suite de Mandy

Clark comienza a despertar, Mandy se encuentra al lado de el ya despierta con una sonrisa

En donde estoy – dice Clark aun medio dormido

Conmigo cariño – le dice Mandy

Lashina – le dice Clark a Mandy

Quien es ¿Lashina? – la mujer le pregunta a Clark, este abre los ojos

Mandy…que haz hecho – Clark le pregunta

Dirás que hemos hecho – le responde Mandy, Clark se trata de levantar cuando se da cuenta que esta encadenado a la cama, se siente débil por lo meteoritos verdes y esta desnudo

Suéltenme Mandy – le ordena Clark, ella se acerca a el

Creo que más tarde juguetito – le dice ella a Clark, Mandy lo comienza a besar y este se desmaya – debo quitarle las cadenas de Kryptonita o sino se seguirá desmayando y nunca lo podremos hacer – dice ella y le comienza a quitar las cadenas se las lleva a otra habitación y cuando vuelve mira hacia la cama y no encuentra a Clark ni su ropa – no puede ser se escapo

Departamento de Clark. Lyla y Tess conversan en el living

Así que escapaste, Tess – le dice Lyla

Si y tu que haces aquí – le pregunta Tess a ella

Resumiendo…Clark fue secuestrado por Darkseid y Amazing Grace le lavo el cerebro, el y yo fuimos pareja y tenemos un hijo y en ese tiempo el dejo embarazada a Amazing Grace y tienen una hija. Mientras que el y yo estamos viviendo juntos criando a nuestro hijo – le responde Lyla

Si que a pasado tiempo – dice Tess, en eso se abre las ventanas del balcón en donde aparece Clark a medio vestir cayendo en el piso, Lyla grita

Clark – grito ella con todas sus fuerzas que logra que Cole se despierte en su cuna, Lyla y Tess se acerca a Clark – que te ha pasado – le pregunta ella

Todo fue una trampa… - le respondió el, Clark les comenzó a contar lo ocurrido las ultimas horas

Minutos después

Esa maldita bruja la destruiré, como se atreve – dice muy enojada Lyla

No te pongas así, no creo que se nos vuelva acercar – le dice Clark, un poco mejor ahora y colocándose una camisa a cuadros – y Tess, pensé que habías muerto

Morí pero Granny Goodness me secuestro y me llevo a Apokolips, al revivirme curaron mi rostro y quisieron que trabajara para ellos, así que estuve aprendiendo como trabajaban y cuando me negaba hacer algo me encerraban en unos calabozos y haces unos meses me volvieron las ganas de luchar cuando te oí que revisabas los calabozos (Apokolips: El lado oscuro. Capitulo 6)

Estabas allí, por que no dijiste algo – le pregunto Clark

No me salía la voz y tu no sabías quien eras, hoy fue el día en que me salio la voz y le quite su caja madre a Mad Harriet de esa forma llegue aquí – le dice ella a Clark

Que saben de nosotros en Apokolips, aunque ya se la respuesta – dice Lyla

Todo…de los hijos de Clark, de que se están acercando otra vez – dice Tess, Clark y Lyla se sonrojan

Pensé que eso de los niños no lo sabias – le dice Lyla

Lo sabía pero antes tenia que asegurarme de lo que había pasado estos últimos meses – le responde Tess

Y que vas hacer desde ahora – le pregunta Clark

Quiero pedirte que me dejes vivir aquí por un tiempo y a ver que puedo hacer. Se que en el pasado no nos hemos llevado bien…pero he cambiado desde que conocí a la reina roja, no se quien es pero ella hablo conmigo – le dice Tess a Clark

Hablaste con ella – le pregunta Clark

Si, por eso Zod casi me mata, por haber cambiado – le responde Tess

Bien quédate, pero a la primera que hagas algo te juro que…- le dice Clark a Tess, cuando esta lo interrumpe

De acuerdo – le dice Tess, Clark mira a Lyla

Recuerdas que queríamos que alguien cuidara a nuestro hijo – le dice Clark a Lyla

Si y – pregunta ella

Recordé que en la fortaleza, aparece la memoria de un robot que tenían mis padres biológicos en Kriptón, su nombre es Kelex – le dice Clark a Lyla

Mientras tanto en Gótica. Se escucha una risa maniática por las calles, se ven varias patrullas recorriendo la ciudad

Departamento de Policías, en la azotea se ve al comisionado James Gordon entre la oscuridad de la noche aparece Batman

OH Batman, que bueno que has llegado – dice Gordon

Que sucede comisionado – pregunta Batman

Es el Joker, mis hombre lo han perdido creemos que va hacia metrópolis a juntarse con su socio – le responde el comisionado

No se preocupe me dijo hacia allá – dice Batman, el comisionado le va a decir algo mas cuando Batman ya a desaparecido

Todo se oscurece


	5. Capitulo 5: Batman & Robin

En Gótica. Se escucha una risa maniática por las calles, se ven varias patrullas recorriendo la ciudad

Departamento de Policías, en la azotea se ve al comisionado James Gordon entre la oscuridad de la noche aparece Batman

OH Batman, que bueno que has llegado – dice Gordon

Que sucede comisionado – pregunta Batman

Es el Joker, mis hombre lo han perdido creemos que va hacia metrópolis a juntarse con su socio – le responde el comisionado

No se preocupe me dijo hacia allá – dice Batman, el comisionado le va a decir algo mas cuando Batman ya a desaparecido

Todo se oscurece

Lyla & Clark. Las Nuevas Aventuras De Superman

Personajes Principales: Clark Kent/Superman – Lyla Free/Lashina – Perry White – Jimmy Olsen –Tess Mercer – Lex Luthor

Superman Creado Por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

Desarrollado Para La Televisión: Alfred Gough y Miles Millar

Hoy les presento: Batman & Robin

Personajes Invitados: Bruce Wayne – Dick Grayson – Joker – James Gordon – Barbara Gordon/Batgirl y Alfred

Debajo de la Mansión Wayne. En la baticueva cuartel de operaciones de Batman y Robin

Se ve a Dick Grayson de unos dieciséis años vestido como Robin sentado al frente de la computadora, cuando entra a la cueva el Batimovil

Bruce que ha pasado – pregunta Dick

El Joker esta en Metrópolis – responde Bruce en ese momento Alfred iba saliendo de el ascensor de servicio

Entonces preparare las cosas para nuestra partida – dice Alfred, se gira y vuelve a entrar al ascensor

LexCorp. Lex se encuentra revisando unos papeles y hablando por teléfono cuando alcanza a escuchar que desde a fuera proviene una risa macabra

Doctor después le hablo – dice Lex y cuelga, se comienza a levantar de su asiento. Cuando se abren sus puertas

Hola Lexi – dice el Joker, cargando una bolsa

Guasón, Joker que haces aquí – pregunta Lex

Lex, me encanta que digas mi nombre en ingles y español – le dice el Joker, pero Lex lo interrumpe

Te vuelvo a preguntar payaso enfermo que haces aquí – le dice Lex al Joker algo enojado

Te venia a ver, la ultima vez que nos vimos fue en Gótica cuando nos conocimos e hicimos algunos trabajos – le responde Joker

Y ya me viste te puedes ir – Lex le ordena al Joker

La verdad es que te traigo un regalo y seguro que te gustara – el Joker suelta la bolsa al piso y descubre su interior

Es un gran pegazo de… - dice Joker y Lex termina la frase

Kryptonita – dice Lex

Como se que el que el gran queso azul te molesta te he traído este regalo – le dice Joker a Lex

No sabes cuanto me va a servir a mis propósitos – le responde Lex

Departamento de Clark

Clark se encontraba vestido con una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones azules y sus lentes. Mirando por el balcón la ciudad de Metrópolis, mientras tenia en la mano izquierda una pequeña cajita, el la estaba apunto de abrir cuando escucho unos pasos que se acercaban y guardo la pequeña caja en un bolsillo de su pantalón

La dueña de los pasos que escuchaba Clark era Lashina quien aparecía en el living

Me encanta tener un día libre y no tener que ir al Planet. Buenos días, Clark – dijo Lashina, que vestía una bata negra de ceda muy corta. Clark se quedo viendo sus piernas al ser la bata tan corta

…Buenos días, Lyla…perdón Lashina – le respondió Clark

No importa, ya me gusta el nombre…hasta estado pensando dejar el nombre de Lashina como un alias cuando vuelva a pelear – le dice ella

Como eso de volver a pelear – le pregunta Clark a ella

Si, mas adelante cuando nuestro hijo este más grande me gustaría ser tu compañera de batalla – responde Lyla

Lo dices en verdad, Lyla – le dice Clark

Si, me gustaría. Cuando escape de Apokolips me traje mi uniforme de batalla y mi disco volador, además después de todo este tiempo yo he cambiado gracias a ti, ahora me importa los demás y estamos criando a nuestro hijo juntos – Lyla le dice a Clark

Ahora que dices eso tengo algo que decirte – le dice Clark a ella

Que es – pregunta ella, Clark le va a comenzar a hablar cuando comienzan a escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas

Cuando vuelva te lo diré – le responde Clark, da unos giros en supervelocidad se convierte en Superman y se va volando. Lyla ve en el piso la ropa de Clark que ha caído mientras se cambiaba, va a recoger el pantalón cuando se cae la pequeña cajita, ella la recoge se queda mirándola, la abre y ve un anillo en ella

Clark…- dice Lyla

Mientras en los cielos de metrópolis se ve a Superman volando, cuando un jet negro se le acerca. Clark lo ve y sonríe, son Batman y Robin

Que hacen por acá – pregunta Superman

Persiguiendo al Joker – le responde Robin

Kent. Creemos que el se ha junto con Luthor y que le ha entregado un gran pedazo de Kryptonita que se robo de Gótica – le dice Batman a Superman

En eso suena el intercomunicador del Jet

Si, que pasa – dice Batman

Batman. El Joker ha vuelto a Gótica, me lo acabo de encontrar aquí en Gótica en el primer banco nacional – dice Batgirl

Bien Barb, vamos para allá cambio y fuera – dice Batman, al decir esto Batgirl desaparece de la pantalla – ten cuidado el joker ya se la entrego a Luthor, si necesitas algo sabes en donde buscarnos – le dice Batman, Superman asiente con la cabeza y el dúo dinámico se marcha, Superman se les queda mirando y pensando en que estará planeando Luthor

Laboratorio de LexCorp. Lex se encuentra mirando una gran capsula llena de agua en donde se encuentra un joven dormido

Gracias al Joker he podido terminar mi creación con ese pedazo de kryptonita he podido reactivar mi maquina con su energía, hijo es hora de que despiertes y me ayudes a destruir a Superman – dice Lex, el joven comienza abrir los ojos

Todo se oscurece

Esta Historia Continuara


	6. Capitulo 6: Clon Parte 1

Anteriormente en L & C. Las Nuevas Aventuras De Superman.

Laboratorio de LexCorp. Lex se encuentra mirando una gran capsula llena de agua en donde se encuentra un joven dormido

Gracias al Joker he podido terminar mi creación con ese pedazo de Kryptonita he podido reactivar mi maquina con su energía, hijo es hora de que despiertes y me ayudes a destruir a Superman – dice Lex, el joven comienza abrir los ojos

Todo se oscurece

Varias Horas Después. Departamento de Clark Kent. Clark entra por la venta, Lyla lo esperaba ya vestida con un pantalón negro y una camiseta corta de color blanco. mira a Clark tiernamente

Clark, que bueno que vuelves estaba preocupada por ti. Que ha pasado – dice ella, acercándose a Clark

Creo que voy a estar en problemas – dice Superman, cambiando de ropa y volviendo a ser Clark

Lyla & Clark. Las Nuevas Aventuras De Superman

Personajes Principales: Clark Kent/Superman – Lyla Free/Lashina – Perry White – Jimmy Olsen –Tess Mercer – Lex Luthor

Superman Creado Por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

Desarrollado Para La Televisión: Alfred Gough y Miles Millar

Hoy les presento: Clon Parte

Personajes Invitados: Lionel Luthor II/Kon-El – Mercy Graves – Dr. Bermúdez

De regreso en el departamento

Por que – pregunta Lyla

Me encontre con Bruce y Dick. Me dieron la información de Luthor se junto con el joker y este le dio una gran ropa de Kryptonita – le dice Clark a Lyla, ella se acerca a el y lo abraza

Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes – le dice Lyla

Eso espero – responde Clark – el mira el living – en donde esta Cole – le pregunta a Lyla

Se encuentra en su habitación con Kelex y Tess – le responde ella, se separa unos centímetros de el y lo mira a la cara – tu no me tenia que decir algo

Si, en donde esta – pregunta Clark, revisando el pantalón que recién se había puesto y que había dejado antes de partir en el living, Lyla le habla

Buscas esto – dice ella y le muestra la caja a Clark

La viste – pregunta el, ella asiente con la cabeza – bien – dice el sonriendo, se acerca a y se arrodilla ante ella – Lyla Free te casarías conmigo – le pregunta Clark a Lyla, ella se abalanza ante Clark y lo besa

Eso contesta tu pregunta – le responde ella

Eso es un si – le dice Clark

Claro que si, Clark – dice ella, besándolo otra vez. Tess esta mirando esto junto a Kelex que carga al pequeño Cole

Mientras tanto en del Penthouse Luthor. Lex habla con el Dr. Bermúdez

El chico se ve bien, Lex – le dice el buen doctor

Entonces ya no habría problemas si lo utilizó para mis planes – le pregunta Lex

No, pues es como te decía físicamente es como un joven de quince años y intelectualmente como me lo pediste al – le dice el doctor a Lex

Bien, puedes irte. Pero si te necesito te buscare hasta debajo de las piedras – le dice Lex

Claro, señor – dice el Doctor y se va

Minutos después sale de una habitación un joven parecido a Clark pero más joven de unos quince años, vistiendo camiseta negra y pantalones azules

Padre. Ya se fue el doctor – pregunta el joven

Si, Lionel – responde Lex, en eso aparece Mercy

Señor, me llamaba – pregunta la mujer

Te vas a quedar con mi hijo hasta que yo de la orden – le ordena Lex

Claro, como usted diga – le responde

Y Mercy lo trajiste – pregunta Lex

Si, están aquí las camisetas con el logo – le responde ella

Bien, cuando de la orden actuaras Lionel como hablamos – le dice Lex a su hijo o Clon

Como tú digas padre – le responde Lionel

Departamento de Clark

Lyla y Clark se están besando en la terraza cuando se una explosión a pocas distancias de allí

Debo irme – le dice el

Lo se – le responde ella, se acerca a el y lo vuelve a besar – promete que volverás y que después tendremos algo de celebración – le dice ella a el muy provocativamente

Lo prometo – dice el, se cambia de ropa y se va como Superman

Te amo – dice por ultimo Lyla

**Esta Historia Continuara**


	7. Capitulo 7: Clon Parte 2

Anteriormente en L & C. Las Nuevas Aventuras De Superman.

Departamento de Clark

Lyla Free te casarías conmigo – le pregunta Clark a Lyla, ella se abalanza y lo besa

Eso contesta tu pregunta – le responde ella

Eso es un si – le dice Clark

Claro que si, Clark – dice ella, besándolo otra vez. Tess esta mirando esto junto a Kelex que carga al pequeño Cole

Penthouse Luthor

Mercy te vas a quedar con mi hijo hasta que yo de la orden – le ordena Lex

Claro, como usted diga – le responde

Cuando de la orden actuaras Lionel como hablamos – le dice Lex a su hijo o Clon

Como tú digas padre – le responde Lionel

Metrópolis. Departamento Kent

Habitación de Clark, este con Lyla se encuentran desnudos y dormidos en la cama cubiertos solo por una sabana, comienzan a despertar

Buenos días, Superman – dice Lyla, besándolo en los labios

Buenos días, Lashina – le responde el, los dos se quedan mirando. En eso entra Tess

Disculpen que moleste a la feliz pareja pero creo que Clark deberías ver esto – le dice Tess

En el living. Clark, Lyla y Tess ven la televisión. Clark y Lyla no pueden creer lo que ven

Cuando me ibas a contar que tenías otro súper hijo – le dice Lyla a Clark

No puede ser – dice Clark, observando el televisor. Se ve a un joven parecido a Clark, con una camiseta negra y el símbolo de color rojo de Superman es decir la S

Lyla & Clark. Las Nuevas Aventuras De Superman

Personajes Principales: Clark Kent/Superman – Lyla Free/Lashina – Perry White – Jimmy Olsen –Tess Mercer – Lex Luthor

Superman Creado Por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

Desarrollado Para La Televisión: Alfred Gough y Miles Millar

Hoy les presento: Clon Parte 2

Personajes Invitados: Lionel Luthor II/Kon-El – Mercy Graves – Martha Kent – Diana/Wonder Woman – Donna Troy – Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl – Artemis

De Regreso en el departamento

Ese joven…no es mi hijo – dice Clark

Pero solo míralo, se parece a ti hasta lleva la marca de tu familia la S – le responde Lyla, mientras Tess seguía viendo el televisor

Esto tiene toda las señales a Lex – dice Tess, los otros dos la miran – ahora sabes en que uso Lex la roca de Kryptonita, con ella activo la maquina de clonación. Este joven debe ser un clon tuyo – le dice Tess a Clark – recuerdo cuando recién llegue a ocupar el puesto de Lex pude ver todos sus proyecto y allí decía en una carpeta que ocupaba los meteoritos para darle energía a las maquinas

Debo irme a hablar con este Súper chico – dice Clark, se da la vuelta y se va a su habitación a cambiar

Han pasados meses después que apareció Lionel y este siempre se escapaba cuando veía a Superman hasta cierto día

En los cielos de Metrópolis. Lionel iba a volando, cuando se le acerca Superman

Podemos hablar – le dice Clark

Superman…claro sígueme – le dice Lionel, los dos aterrizan minutos después a las afueras de Metrópolis

Quien eres, como te llamas…de donde vienes – le pregunta Clark

Voy hacer sincero contigo me llamo Kon-El y soy tu hijo – le dice Kon-El

No puede ser – le dice Clark

Genéticamente si, soy tu pero combinado con los genes de mi padre Lex Luthor. Mi padre me llama Lionel, cuando conocí recién a mi padre Lex, pensé era una buena persona pero con los meses que han pasado me he dado cuenta que es solo una mala persona me creó para ser alguien que tapara tu imagen o que te destruyera…yo lo he pensado quiero cambiar de bando si tu me aceptas claro, que dices – le pregunta Lionel a Superman

Mañana espera aquí y te daré la respuesta – le dice y se va volando, Lionel se le queda viendo

Departamento Kent. En el living

Clark y J'onn J'onzz están conversando

Que viste en su mente – le pregunta Clark

Lo que te dijo el joven de acero es verdad se quiere escapar del control de Luthor, pero te sugiero que mañana le revises lo que lleve puesto puede que le allá contado a Luthor y este le allá colocado algo enzima – le dice J'onn

Gracias lo aré – dice Clark, J'onn se va volando. Cuando Lyla entra a Lyla al living

Estas seguro de lo que vas hacer – le pregunta ella a Clark

Si – le responde Clark. Ella se acerca y lo abraza

Azotea de la corporación Luthor. Lex habla con Kon-El

Bien hijo, estoy de acuerdo con lo que hagas pero cuando quieras puedes volver – le dice Lex tocándole el brazo

Claro padre – le dice Kol-El, este lo observa y se comienza a alejar flotando por el cielo. Mientras Lex piensa

Descubriré el escondite de Superman y llegare a ese lugar para destruirlo al fin y robar su tecnología alienígena – piensa Lex

En las afuera de Metrópolis

Superman ya estaba esperando a Kon-El, cuando este aparece

Este esperaba…hijo – dice Superman

…Padre – responde Kon-El, Clark usa su visión y encuentra algo sospechoso en el hombro derecho de Kon-El – Espera, antes de venir me di cuenta de algo, mi padre me toco y me puso un rastreador – dice Kol-El y se lo quita

Ahora si podemos hablar tranquilamente…Conner – le dice Superman

¿Conner? – Dice extrañado Kon-El

Una hora después

Smallville. Granja Kent

Tocan la muerta, se ve a Martha que se acerca a ver quien llama, al abrirla ven a Superman como Clark Kent

Hola Mamá – dice Clark

Clark – dice Martha y abraza a Clark – como estas, como esta mi nieto y Lyla emocionada por la boda – pregunta ella en la entrada de la casa

Estamos bien y ella esta muy contenta, la verdad es que te tengo a un huésped – dice el mirando al lado, Martha sigue a ver a donde ve Clark y ve a un joven muy parecido a Clark vestido de camisa azul, pantalones negros y lentes

El es… - pregunta Martha

Conner Kent…tu sobrino – le responde Clark

Ella lo ve extrañada

Es un gusto, señora Kent – le dice Conner

Mientras en LexCorp

Lex ha roto todas las cosas de su oficina

Ese maldito traidor – dice Lex, cuando entra Mercy

Lex, que te a pasado – le pregunta ella

El proyecto Superboy me a traicionado a destruido el rastreador – le responde Lex muy enojado

Lex – dice ella y lo mira

En la isla de las amazonas

Se ve a Diana que observa una batalla entre dos mujeres un de cabello rubio y otra de cabello rojizo

Que te parece la condición de Cassandra, aguanta mucho a Artemis

No lo hace nada mal, Donna – responde Diana, ella la observa – Parece que esta lista para ocupar tu lugar como Wonder Girl, seguro no quieres volver – pregunta ella

Estoy segura Diana, estuve solo un tiempo y me gusto pero ahora soy madre y no creo que se ha apto que me arriesgue – le responde Donna

Bien, como tú digas – dice Diana, sonriéndole

**Esta Historia Continuara**


	8. Capitulo 8: Castigo

Metrópolis – Torre de vigilancia

Clark y Tess caminan por el antiguo hogar de Chloe

Desde que Chloe se fue este lugar a estado abandonado, creo que podrías quedarte aquí pero si un día vuelve duermes en el sofá – le dice Clark

Bien, muchas gracias – le dice ella abrazándolo, Clark se sonroja

No me las tienes que dar dáselas a ellas que es su casa – le responde Clark separándose de ella. El le mira y se va por la ventana, ella se le queda mirando

Una Hora después. Tess a terminado de arreglarlas sus cosas y comienza a utilizar las computadoras que fueron de Chloe, cuando aparece Clark vestido de Superman pero el uniforme es diferente, todo lo que fue rojo es azul y lo que fue azul es rojo y S esta al revés, este se le acerca a Tess y la abraza

Que pasa Clark – pregunta ella

Cuando nos ibas a decir la verdad – le responde el

A que verdad te refieres – le pregunta Tess algo nerviosa a Clark

Tu cara…esa no es tu verdadera cara – le dice Clark

**Lyla & Clark. Las Nuevas Aventuras De Superman**

**Personajes Principales****: **

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman

Missy Peregrym es Lyla Free/Lashina

Michael McKean es Perry White

Ryan Harder es Jimmy Olsen

Cassidy Freeman es Tess Mercer

Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor

**Superman Creado Por:** Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

**Desarrollado Para La Televisión:** Alfred Gough y Miles Millar

**Hoy les presento: Castigo**

Personajes Invitados: Bizarro Clark Kent – Darkseid – Paige Matthews Halliwell

De Regreso en Torre de vigilancia, todo seguía oscuro

Clark de que hablas – le pregunta Tess

Se que lo que llevas puesto es una mascara, no tendrás tus cicatrices pero perdiste un ojo y llevas un parche cubriendo y enzima esa piel falsa – le dice Clark

Ella se comienza a tocar su rostro y se raja la piel mostrando su ojo parchado de tela negra

Si, es verdad y no me tienes que decir como lo descubriste lo se…por tu visión pero porque ahora me vienes con esto – le dice Tess

Por que te quiero – le dice el y la comienza a besar

Clark… - Tess se separa de Clark y lo mira

Calla – le dice Clark y la vuelve a besar, este la comienza a desnudar y llevarla a la cama

Horas más tarde. Se ve a Clark de pie vestido observando a Tess denuda y dormida, Clark toma un pequeño transmisor y se comunica con alguien

La tengo – dice el

Minutos más tarde entra Clark a la torre de vigilancia con su uniforme normal y automáticamente se enciende las pantallas

No puede ser – dice Clark sorprendido con lo que ve

Si, Clark soy yo. Bizarro he vuelto a la vida gracias a un amigo en común Darkseid, el mismo que te manipulo y utilizo. Como veras tengo al lado mío a Tess dormida, el jefe me dijo que es tiempo de que ella vuelva y le borremos los recuerdos de su vida pasada aquí en la tierra. Hasta muy pronto – dijo Bizarro y la imagen desapareció

Bizarro…Tess – dice Clark

Horas Más Tarde. Apokolips

Palacio de Darkseid. En la habitación del trono, Darkseid observa a Bizarro teniendo a Tess dormida en sus brazos

Y bien – dice Darkseid

Ella ya esta lista no recuerda – le responde a Bizarro

Bien, llévatela a Warworld en donde has estado viviendo el ultimo tiempo, yo te diré cuando volver – le dice Darkseid

Como digas – le responde Bizarro, este abre un túnel de luz y desaparece con Tess. Darkseid mira esto alegremente viene que todo esta marchando como el quería

Mientras en Metrópolis. Departamento de Clark, Lashina y Clark se miran

Y entonces – le dice Lyla

Se la llevaron – le responde Clark a ella – le sigue diciendo Clark –…Bizarro…hizo su parte espero que la cuiden

Entonces atacaremos desde adentro – le pregunta Lashina, los dos se abrazan. Ella lo mira y lo besa en los labios

En eso aparece Darkseid. Clark y Lyla se le quedan viendo

Creyeron que me iban a engañar, en estos momentos mi gente esta en Warworld acabando con Tess Mercer, pronto dejare en su lugar a Bizarro – les dice Darkseid

Lashina – dice Clark, la mira y ve hacia el corredor. Ella comprendió lo que el le quería decir así que se fue a la habitación de su hijo

Tu hijo no se salvara de mi venganza. Kal-El – le dice Darkseid y lo fulmina con sus rayos, asiendo que Clark desaparezca. Darkseid comienza a caminar hacia la habitación de Cole Kent, se escucha la voz de Lashina

En donde esta Clark, que haz hecho con el – le pregunta Lashina a Darkseid

Lo desaparecí de aquí – le responde

No – Lashina pega un grito muy agudo que provoca que Cole se despierte y comienza a llorar. Darkseid lo ve – No le hagas daño, si quieres me arrodillo y te lo suplico – le suplica Lashina

No es necesario – dice el malvado dios, toma por el cuello a Lashina y ella comienza a brillar

En el planeta Warworld. Se ve bizarro inconsciente con resto de Kryptonite Blue y se encuentra Tess… con la cabeza hacia atrás

San Francisco

En un oscuro callejón desde el cielo cae un hombre grande con la ropa rajada. Es Clark que a caído sobre la basura. En eso aparece una bola de luz azul y de allí sale una mujer de cabello castaño y largo, se acerca a el y lo reconoce

No puede ser, es Superman – dice Paige, Clark se encontraba con su ropa de Superman casi toda destruida. Le acaricia el pelo lo abraza y orbitan

**Esta Historia Continuara**


	9. Capitulo 9: Hechiceras

En el Capitulo anterior de Las Nuevas Aventuras De Superman

Y entonces – le dice Lyla

Se la llevaron…Bizarro…hizo su parte espero que la cuiden – le responde Clark. Aparece Darkseid se le quedan viendo. Creyeron que me iban a engañar

Lashina – dice Clark, la mira y Ella comprende tiene que ir a cuidar a su hijo

Tu hijo no se salvara de mi venganza. Kal-El – le dice Darkseid y lo fulmina con sus rayos, asiendo que Clark desaparezca. Darkseid va hacia la habitación de Cole, se escucha la voz de Lashina

En donde esta Clark, que haz hecho con el – le pregunta Lashina a Darkseid

Lo desaparecí de aquí – le responde

No… – Lashina grito despertando a Cole este comienza a llorar. Darkseid lo ve – No le hagas daño, si quieres me arrodillo y te lo suplico – le suplica Lashina

No es necesario – dice el, toma por el cuello a Lashina y ella comienza a brillar

En el planeta Warworld. Bizarro esta inconsciente y Tess esta muerta

San Francisco – en un callejo cae Clark del cielo a la basura. En eso aparece una bola de luz azul y de allí sale una mujer de cabello castaño y largo, se acerca a el y lo reconoce

No puede ser, es Superman – dice Paige, le acaricia el pelo lo abraza y orbitan

Y ahora el Penúltimo Capitulo

San Francisco. 2012 Media Hora Después

Departamento de Paige

En la vida de Paige habían cambiado las cosas. Ahora era madre tiene tres hijo Henry jr. Y las gemelas, dos años después que nació Henry Jr. Paige descubre que Henry la estado engañando con una colega de la oficina y se separaran. Desde aquello Paige solo tiene tiempo para sus ojos y para su trabajo de Hechicera

Desde su separación con Henry no se había interesado en ningún hombre hasta ahora que apareció Superman. En este momento Paige se encontraba en su baño bañando a Superman, mientras lo desnudaba le había comenzado a dar calor, se alegraba de que sus hijos este con Henry en este momento o sino no sabría como explicar esto

Paige le quita el tapón a la bañera y comienza a desaparecer el agua. Ella se queda viendo el cuerpo de Clark

Paige. Recuerda que es tu inocente – se dice así misma y en voz alta se responde – pero que inocente y es hora de llevarlo a la cama – dice ella con una sonrisa juguetona, lo toma del brazo y orbitan hacia su habitación. Paige ya tenia la cama lista y acomodo a Superman en ella

Ella se comenzó acercar a el para besarlo en los labios cuando alguien llamo a la puerta – cuando ya me siento más cómoda vienen a molestar, espero que pronto vuelvas en conciencia – le dice a Clark, lo besa en los labios. Antes de irse lo cobijo hasta la cabeza por cualquier cosa

**Lyla & Clark. Las Nuevas Aventuras De Superman**

**Personajes Principales****: **

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman

Missy Peregrym es Lyla Free/Lashina

Michael McKean es Perry White

Ryan Harder es Jimmy Olsen

Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor

**Superman Creado Por:** Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

**Desarrollado Para La Televisión:** Alfred Gough y Miles Millar

**Hoy les presento: Hechiceras**

Personajes Invitados: Rose McGowan es Paige Matthews Halliwell – Holly Marie Combs es Piper Halliwell – Alyssa Milano es Phoebe Halliwell – Laura Vandervoort es Kara Kent – Jackson Warris es Conner Kent

Metrópolis. Departamento de Clark. El lugar en su interior se encontraba destruido parecía que había pasado un huracán, Supergirl y Superboy se encuentran allí buscando algo que les diga que paso

Kara, encontre a Lashina y a Cole – grita Conner, Kara va hacia la habitación de Cole y ve Lashina en el suelo y en sus brazos tenia Cole

Lashina. Que ha pasado – le pregunta Kara

Darkseid – responde con muy poco fuerza

En donde esta Clark – Conner le pregunta a Lyla

Darkseid…lo mato – responde Lyla y comienza a llorar

No…- grita Conner

Como que lo mato – le pregunta Kara

El dijo… "Lo desaparecí de aquí" – les dice Lashina

Pero recuerda quizás con sus rayos lo llevo a otro sitio, ya a pasado antes – le dice Kara

Y a ti Lashina que te hizo. Darkseid – le pregunta Conner

El me quito mis poderes y me comenzó a golpear, Kara y Conner escúchenme si encuentran a Kal-El dígale que siempre lo amare y a nuestro hijo – al decir esto ella pierde el conocimiento y muere

Lashina – dice Kara – si no encontramos a Clark este niño a quedado huérfano, hay que llamar a la liga – le dice Kara a Conner

San Francisco. Departamento de Paige

En el living

Lo dices en verdad – le pregunta Phoebe a Paige

Si, esta en mi cama…- contesta Paige

Y desnudo, Paige que te has fumado – le pregunta Piper a Paige

Si no me creen acompáñenme – les dice a sus hermanas, las tres segundos después entran a la habitación y encuentran dormido a Clark

En verdad es el – dice Phoebe muy sorprendida

No lo creo, sabes lo que le paso – le pregunta Piper

La verdad es que no, sentí el tintineo y me aparecí en el callejón – le responde Paige, Phoebe lo observa y le habla a Paige

Entre su uniforme no tenia algún documento – le pregunta Phoebe

Si, pero no lo he revisado esta al lado de el en el velador – le responde Paige, Phoebe la toma y comienza a revisar hasta que encuentra algo

No puede ser, el es Clark Kent. Reportero del Daily Planet en Metrópolis – dice Phoebe muy impresionada

Parece que esto te ha impresionado – le dice Piper a Phoebe

Si, por que una vez me toco hablar con el en una entrevista, el esta por casarse y tienen un hijo juntos y aparte de ese hijo tiene una hija de una relación anterior – le dice Phoebe

Y a mí que me estaba gustando – les dice Paige. En eso Piper enciende el televisor, se ve el departamento de noticia

Noticias de último momento. En Metrópolis en el departamento del Reportero Clark Kent del Daily Planet se acaba de sufrir una fuga de gas por lo que nos informan, una prima de Kent nos dice que la novia y madre del segundo hijo del señor Kent acaba de morir en la explosión…ella se llamaba Lyla Free de solo treinta años, mientras el niño Cole de dos años sobrevivió milagrosamente al protegerlo su madre, les estaremos informando volvemos a su programación regular – dice el periodista

No puede ser, como se lo diremos – les dice Phoebe a las demás

Pobre hombre – dice Piper

Chicas, váyanse lo despertare y se lo diré – les dice Paige

Bien – dice Phoebe y se retira

Cualquier cosa nos avisas – le Piper y la abraza, Paige le sonríe

Minutos después. Las chicas se habían ido y Paige se acomodo al lado de Clark en la cama

Clark, despierta – le susurra en el oído Paige

Lashina…- dice Clark adormilado, Paige se quedo pensando en ese nombre

Soy Paige una amiga – le dice ella, Clark abrió rápidamente sus ojos

Que paso, en donde estoy – pregunta Clark

Se que eres Superman encontre tu billetera Clark, tu caite en un callejón enzima de la basura, te he traído a mi departamento y te bañe, pero he debido despertarte a pasado algo en metrópolis…tu novia a muerto – le dice Paige, Clark comienza a llorar

Lashina, no…no puede ser – grita Clark

¿Lashina?, no es que se llamaba Lyla – le pregunta Paige

Es una larga historia – le responde un poco más calmado Clark

Días Después

Granja Kent. Clark se encontraba caminando por los pastizales, cuando una luz azul se le acerco y de allí apareció Paige, ella lo abrazo tiernamente

Como estas, Clark – le pregunta Paige

Un poco mejor, gracias Paige – le responde Clark, los dos se quedan mirando

Una Semana Después

En un cementerio casi olvidado en Metrópolis, se encuentra un hombre muy triste al perder a la mujer que amo, se ve la tumba de su amada

**Lyla Free**

Nacida el 17 de Junio de 1982 al 21 de Septiembre de 2012

Amada Madre

Querida Amiga

Devota Amante

Y Valiente Guerrera

Hola cariño, te he extrañado hoy se cumple una semana desde que te fuiste y el desgraciado de Darkseid aun no paga…a lo que vengo es a decirte es que siempre te amare Lashina desde la perdida de memoria, descansa en paz amor.- Clark se comienza alejar y abre un tuvo de luz desapareciendo, cuando una mujer se le acerca por la espalda

Y yo a ti Kal-El, siempre te amare – dice Lashina

Lashina…pero tu – dice Clark sorprendido

Gracias a Conner y Kara me salve, pero ellos no saben nada – le dice Lashina a Clark

Minutos después. Lashina esta recordando lo que paso

Cuando Darkseid me alcanzo me agarro por el cuello una luz dorada salio de mi cuerpo era que me había quitado los poderes y allí comenzó todo, el me comenzó a golpear hasta quedar casi inconsciente, cuando llegaron Kara y Conner me comenzaron a preguntar lo que paso rato después me desmaye estuve a poco de morir pero ellos me llevaron con Highfather tarde una semana en recuperarme y aquí estoy – después de decir esto, Clark se le acerco a Lashina y la beso apasionadamente

Te amo – le susurro Clark

**Esta Historia Continuara**


	10. Capitulo 10: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Dos meses después…_

Clark se caso con Lashina. Ella en su nueva identidad como Lena Long una mujer policía de Gótica que se transfería a la ciudad de Metrópolis y cuidaron a su familia juntos. A los meses por venir Clark había formado junto a Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl y _J'onn J'onzz_ un grupo llamado Liga de la Justicia que protegería la tierra y el universo de las fuerzas del mal.

Aunque habían pasado los años y el ahora era Superman, seguía siendo el granjero Clark Kent de Smallville

Pronto Superman Del Futuro


End file.
